Patient
The Patient 'or Steve Rick Anderson '''is a monster in the video game ''Grey ''and the father of Grey Anderson. ''He is a large mini-boss encountered in the asylum after exiting Steve's room and the protagonist of the previous games by Team Depressick, Mistake and Mistake-1. This monster is only encountered in normal mode directly but is hallucinated in both modes. He is invulnerable to all of Grey's weapons. He also appears in the bonus map and in challenge four in a room along with several dolls of Anita's broken body. He can be seen squirming in his chains in the latter, but will not attack Grey and cannot be interacted with. Appearance Steve looks like a male in a straight jacket covered in blood, with the top of his head sewn together, and bare-footed. Like most male monsters, his eyes and mouth are pitch black. He is quite large, considerably bigger than an average person. He has a low voice and loud footsteps, and will roar when chasing Grey. He attacks by bashing into Grey with his body. Steve has a theme song, "Just Run", which is shared with the Hydra. Events of Grey Steve's story is mainly covered in the two prequel games mentioned above, but in short his family fell apart due to poverty from wanting to live in the suburbs rather than the polluted city, his first daughter Anita being bullied to death, and his inability to save her despite being a good surgeon. He went insane slowly from depression and lost his job, and then soon after killed his second daughter Claire, also attempting and failing to kill his wife Jen Anderson who called the police on him. He is then taken to Suzanne Cross Hospital, diagnosed with aggression and schizophrenia, and lobotomized, which causes him to have seizures that eventually leave him in a zombified state, explaining how he is in the mental asylum. Locations He makes his only appearance in the mental asylum inside the last room, which is initially locked. Strategy Steve must simply be outrun, as he is invulnerable and deals considerable damage. Watch out when he appears as he will kick open the door off its hinges and it may hit you. It is possible for him to attack Grey within the elevator but he cannot enter it. If Steve corners you, you can enter the room he came from as he cannot re-enter it, and will simply wander about nearby waiting for you to come out like most enemies do, giving you time to escape. The screen turns white while escaping Steve. Keep moving forward and jump over anything you see in front of you, as it will slow you down to stop. Symbolism Steve could reflect Grey's mental state, as he might feel like a mental patient. Steve notably shares the monster sounds used by most enemies in the game, suggesting that to Grey he has become one and the same with them, or alternatively has been reduced to one of them. He looks much less macabre than other enemies, however, being fairly human at least in appearance and movement. Gallery Trivia Category:Enemies Category:Characters